Un relato de Lemuria
by Althea de Leo
Summary: Siempre se tuvo la duda... ¿como sobrevivieron? ¿Por que ayudan a Athena? ¿Que los llevó a esconderse en las montañas? ¿Como eran antes de que todo pasara? Los lemurianos siempre han sido un misterio para todos, espero que con este pequeño cuento muchas dudas se aclaren.


_Todos los personajes presentes en esta historia son de mi autoría, no lucro de ninguna manera con esto. La historia esta ambientada en el mundo de Saint Seiya la cual pertenece a Masami Kurumada._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Raza_

 _"En un solo día y una noche de desdicha, la ciudad de Atlántida desapareció en las profundidades del mar"_

 _Muchas veces en mi larga existencia en las tierras del hombre, he escuchado la historia del continente de Atlantis de boca de hombres y mujeres de muchas generaciones, de cómo la ciudad desapareció en las profundidades del mar en pocos segundos, tragada por las aguas directo al fondo del oscuro y desconocido océano. Tanto se habla de eso que ya en esta época se considera una leyenda… más como algo que es poco probable que pasara. Las vidas de mi gente eran largas, tanto que para los pocos que quedábamos de aquel entonces, Atlantis no era una leyenda, era una realidad... así como aquel otro lugar que fue borrado de la historia. Eran realidades con las que vivíamos día y noche._

 _Dicen las escrituras antiguas que el Dios más poderoso de todos, aquel que para nosotros no tenía nombre, desató toda su furia sobre ellos. Furia que los llevó al fondo del mar y a que los sobrevivientes de su gente partieran a donde pudieran… los llevó a convertirlos en una leyenda; una civilización poderosa quedó en el olvido junto con la nuestra. Poderes enormes más allá de nosotros eran movidos a nuestras espaldas, poderes que no sabíamos controlar y que no sabíamos que tanto podíamos controlar… o si acaso éramos merecedores de controlar tal poder... y por eso mi gente pagó un precio muy grande junto con la de Atlantis._

 _Tal vez muchos estén confundidos con todo esto. No, esto no es un relato de Atlantis y la ciudad de Atlántida... ninguno de nosotros jamás estuvo ahí antes de que fuera hundida, solo escuchábamos historias sobre ella, en realidad ninguno de nosotros alguna vez se atrevió a pisar esas tierras._

 _Historias que en parte siempre fueron malas, llenas de odio, resentimiento y guerra, tal vez fuimos muy ciegos para ver que eso fue lo que nos destruyó a ambos. Para nosotros la realidad era distinta, la realidad era que mi hogar, nuestro hogar, era un país rico en muchos aspectos, teníamos comida, energía, poder, los mejores alquimistas y herreros de todos. Éramos bendecidos en muchas cosas y aun así los defectos del hombre, los más mínimos, impregnaron las almas de todos nosotros, nos cegaron y nos llevaron a la casi extinción de mi raza._

 _Sí, este es un relato distinto, no muy escuchado como la leyenda del continente perdido de Atlantis, incluso me atrevo a decir que es tan poco conocida que solo algunos curiosos sabrán un poco de nosotros. Este relato será sobre Lemuria, lugar de grandes guerreros, herreros y alquimistas. Lemuria ha tenido tantos capítulos desde su existencia y desde nuestro nacimiento como raza, en verdad son muchos, tantos que no me alcanzaría la poca vida que me queda para contarlos todos, por eso prefiero contar aquí y ahora un relato que marcó por siempre nuestra existencia como pueblo y que definió el destino de nuestra raza, el capítulo más oscuro de nuestra historia y que le puso fin a nuestras felices vidas en Lemuria._

 _¿Quién soy yo se podrán estar preguntando? Solo soy un humilde herrero, en mis tiempos libres soy un cuenta cuentos y lector de astros. No soy nadie en comparación a los personajes de esta historia. Solo soy alguien que sabe mucho y a la vez poco._

 _Esta historia no puede comenzar sin antes presentar a los personajes principales, eran figuras muy importantes en nuestra vida, eran la familia real de Lemuria, nuestros reyes. El rey Zafar de Lemuria, vivía en el castillo de cristal, en el centro de toda la ciudad de Mu que estaba ubicada cerca del mar, la ciudad principal de todo el continente. Gobernó por varios siglos al lado de su esposa, la reina Evolet, la lemuriana más hermosa de todas, de corazón bondadoso y muy entregada a su gente. Tampoco se puede olvidar a los herederos del rey, sus hijos._

 _Su hijo mayor, el príncipe Leif de Lemuria, un lemuriano de sangre guerrera, ágil con las armas, muy parecido a su padre en muchos aspectos ideológicos y consejero de guerra, el perfecto heredero del trono de Lemuria al momento del que el rey partiera de este mundo. Formaba parte de las filas de pelea principales del rey desde edad temprana. Poco iban a guerras pero cuando llegaban a estar en el campo de batalla, el príncipe Leif era un adversario duro de derrotar para los enemigos. El rey Zafar siempre lo educó para que algún día asumiera el trono, por eso siempre era más estricto con él._

 _La hija del medio, la princesa Orla de Lemuria, era una joven lemuriana entregada a las artes y a la diosa protectora de Lemuria, muy parecida a la reina y benévola. Solía pasar las tardes con su madre leyendo libros sobre nuestra raza u haciendo ofrendas a nuestra diosa, tanto era su amor hacia ella que había decidido llevar la vida de sacerdotisa, apartar sus deberes de la corona. Su más grande_ _deseo era que Lemuria viviera en paz siempre y que el reinado de su padre fuera el más pacífico de todos y que su hermano llegara a ser un buen rey para su gente. En aquel tiempo ella fue la primera princesa en dejar sus títulos para dedicarse a nuestra diosa protectora y eso nunca alegró mucho al rey._

 _De ultimo estaba la princesa Atta, la menor. Si la princesa Orla era adorada por su pueblo, entonces la princesa Atta era amada por todos ellos. Una joven de espíritu libre y entregada a las estrellas en el firmamento, desbordaba alegría en todo lo que hacía y siempre amó su país y a su gente. La luz de los ojos del rey Zafar, fue él el que le enseñó la lectura de las estrellas y todo lo relacionado a ellas. Era una joven de corazón puro y sentimientos nobles hacia todos. Todos los días al salir el sol iba con la reina y su hermana mayor a hacer las ofrendas matutinas a la diosa. También era la más vigilada por su padre._

 _Para este punto, muchos pueden estar preguntándose… ¿Quién era esta diosa?_

 _Para nosotros ella no tenía nombre, no en ese momento al menos. Era un ente que desde hacía siglos protegía a los Lemurianos, proporcionaba poder, sabiduría, prosperidad y longevidad a todo el continente, a cambio de ofrendas y con los siglos se volvió parte de nosotros, tanto que ella era la única diosa para nosotros, no existía más nada y gracias a el amor que nosotros le profesábamos ella nos bendecía. Según se relata en los antiguos escritos de Lemuria, esta diosa existía gracias a las emociones y sentimientos de todos los de mi raza y ella, por alguna razón hace tantos siglos, nos tomó cariño. Si éramos buenos entonces ella nos premiaba con cosas buenas, si éramos malos... nos castigaba._

 _En todo el continente habían templos dedicados a ella, no tenía forma, no tenía rostro... era solo una energía, luz. Siempre estuvimos sujetos a seguir sus enseñanzas y el camino que seguíamos por ella y con ella nos llevó a ser una civilización prospera, con los siglos muchos mostraron envidia de nuestro hogar... uno de los rencores más grande provino de la ciudad de Atlántida. Su rey, Dalianus, y su esposa, la reina Asma, solo tenían un heredero, el príncipe Aethos, por leyes de Atlantis solo se permitía un heredero por familia real... no podían tener otro ni siquiera si el heredero llegaba a morir, lo cual era muy improbable. Ya entenderán porque el de explicar esto._

 _Por muchos siglos ambos reinos vivieron en paz... ni siquiera yo sabría decir cómo comenzó todo, solo sé que este relato comenzará un siglo antes de la destrucción de mi hogar._

 _._

.

.

— ¡Muévete más rápido, Arye! ¡Los años te están pesando ya! —un choque de espada llenó el silencioso lugar— ¡tienes dos pies izquierdo para pelear con espada!

— ¡Podrás ser el príncipe pero no mejor guerrero que yo, Leif! ¡Jamás subestimes los dos pies izquierdos de un herrero y guerrero! —el choque de espadas era constante y fuerte, tanto que chispas comenzaron a salir. Ambos se movían ágilmente de un lado al otro evitando el ataque del otro— ¡deberías aprender a respetar a tus mayores, príncipe!

— ¡Es verdad, a los ancianos se les debe respetar!

El príncipe iba parejo contra su amigo, pasos rápidos, agilidad envidiable, ambos eran buenos guerreros pero siempre habían días en los que Leif y Arye buscaban medir sus habilidades con las espadas, ya que ellos mismos las forjaban, entonces debían entonces que ver sus resistencias fueran buenas, obvio eso solo servía de excusa para poder entrenar.

— ¡En tres pasos estas acabado, Arye! —dijo el príncipe con emoción—¡recuerda que nunca fallo en eso!

— ¡Siga soñando, joven príncipe! —Arye vio esa determinación en los ojos del príncipe y enseguida lo supo… había perdido.

— ¡Uno! —un golpe de espada apartando la de Arye— ¡Dos!—una patada en la pantorrilla haciendo que Arye cayera de rodillas ante el príncipe— ¡Tres! —y finalmente un toque suave con la punta de la espada en toda la cabeza—gané… otra vez.

—Eres imposible, príncipe presumido—Leif le tendió la mano a su mejor amigo para que se levantara luego de su patética derrota—no importa como lo haces, siempre termino arrodillándome ante ti, como si la vida me recordara que tú eres el príncipe aquí.

—Pues la vida está equivocada, tú eres mi mejor amigo, el hermano que nunca tuve y con el que puedo practicar las horas que quiera y sin estar vigilando que otros guerreros se acerquen para cortejarte—Arye rió sabiendo que se refería a que siempre debía estar añ pendiente de que nadie se acercara a cortejar a sus hermanas menores.

—Claro… deber de hermano mayor.

Ambos se acercaron a la pequeña fuente que había dentro del salón donde estaban entrenando. Era una arena pequeña, rodeaba de pilares de piedra oscura y donde las enredaderas habían tomado poder a lo largo de los años. Solo un pequeño rayo de sol entraba por la bóveda que estaba llena de relieves de estrellas y por unas pequeñas ventanas cercanas a la puerta y a la fuente. Normalmente ese lugar estaba abandonado pero estaba al lado del taller de Arye así que era perfecto para probar las armas que fabricaban diariamente.

Se quitaron las armaduras quedando solo con sus pantalones y sus torsos desnudos y sudados, al terminar solían lavarse con el agua de la fuente después de un duro entrenamiento. Ambos eran amigos desde hace muchos años, demasiados. Arye formaba parte de lo que en Lemuria se conocía como la Legión de los 12, un grupo que se encargaba de la seguridad de la ciudad y de su gente junto con el rey. Con Arye había once hombres más que formaban este grupo, elegidos por sus habilidades en todas las artes de Lemuria.

—Creo que me lastimaste la pantorrilla, a veces eres un poco brusco.

—Descuida, no creo que haya sido nada, solo fue un toque... pero pensándolo bien, ya que eres un ancestro, un golpe pequeño como ese pudo arrancarte la pierna—el príncipe tomó un trapo y lo mojó en el agua para limpiarse el sudor de la parte superior del cuerpo. Arye rodó los ojos y tomó su propio trapo para mojarlo y limpiarse un poco el sudor—el festival de las estrellas es en dos días, ¿piensas llevar a alguien o estas ya muy viejo para eso?

—Su majestad, es usted amable pero ir con usted sería muy escandaloso—el joven príncipe le pegó con el trapo al escuchar su broma malo—sí, estaba pensando en invitar a alguien, solo que no sé si ella quiera ir conmigo... Y no soy tan viejo, solo te llevo 310 años de diferencia.

—Solo inténtalo, nunca sabrás que habría dicho ella si no le preguntas. Las estrellas están alineadas, son buenas noticias, de seguro nuestra diosa está a tu favor esta vez y la misteriosa joven te dice que sí—Leif se soltó su largo cabello y lo dejó caer sobre su espalda—yo digo que lo intentes, ya sería hora de que sentaras cabeza, no te haces joven.

— ¿Y tú? —el hombre de melena lila tenía mucha curiosidad sobre eso. El príncipe volteó y lo miró de reojo—yo no soy Esai para que me intimidades con esa mirada. Tú deberías intentarlo también, sé que quieres invitar a alguien al festival, lo que no sé es… ¿Qué te lo impide?.

— _Athair_ jamás aprobaría algo así, sería muy estúpido de mi parte siquiera pensarlo. Sabes cómo es, si no la aprueba él entonces queda rechazada y no quiero que la rechace… no quiero que la hiera con su frialdad. Lo único de lo que me alegro es que no le entrara más esa idea descocada de buscar una esposa para mí, le recé a la diosa muchas veces para que ese pensamiento fuera borrado de su cabeza—Leif se colocó su ropa pero dejó las partes de su armadura a un lado—sabes... _mathair_ siempre dice que nuestra diosa nos dio vida y longevidad para hacer el bien, y buscar ser felices porque así nuestra diosa subsiste... pero _athair_ pareciera no entender eso, como si no quisiera que fuéramos felices aunque sé que un padre jamás querría eso para un hijo. Quisiera que no fuera tan estricto con nosotros, a Orla no le acepta el que no quiera casarse y que haya elegido la vida de sacerdotisa y Atta... es la luz de sus ojos, siempre la está vigilando y sería capaz de degollar a quien se acercara a su "estrella de invierno"—Arye tragó grueso e hizo como si no hubiera escuchado algo—a ella le encantaría ir contigo, ¿sabes? Hacerte el tonto no es una solución tampoco. Solo te diré que con mi hermana no se juega, tú serás mayor pero ella es una princesa joven y hay que respetarla.

—No sé de qué hablas, ya estas alucinando otra vez—dijo el hombre como si nada mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

—Sí, finge no saber de qué hablo—Leif conocía muy bien a su amigo pero Arye solo pareció cambiar de tema.

—En parte la reina Evolet tiene razón, por otro el rey está muy centrado en muchas cosas, no es fácil ser rey… ya deberías saberlo. Tu sabes, desde hace dos años que las relaciones con Atlantis no van bien por alguna extraña razón, el rey solo quiere conservar la línea de sangre por ahora, aun eres joven y... tal vez un matrimonio...

—No la querría igual, él no se va a estar tranquilo hasta casarme con alguien que él considere perfecta para el trono de reina—Leif limpió su armadura con el agua mientras dialogaba con Arye. Ese ya era tema viejo, constante y uno que siempre le molestaba un poco.

— ¿Y tú? Lo importante es como tú sientas por ella. Digo ella porque es muy fácil de percibir, que hay alguien en tu corazón, amigo mío. Todo aquí gira a lo que tu sientas por esa joven… ahora dime, ¿Qué crees sentir?

—... la amo, no lo creo… lo siento en verdad—Arye quedó en silencio ante a respuesta sincera de Leif pero al instante se lanzó sobre el príncipe y lo abrazó con fuerzas y comenzó a despeinarlo con su puño, Leif odiaba eso pero Arye le encantaba molestarlo con eso— ¡Déjame, Arye!

— ¡Nuestro joven príncipe se enamoró! ¡Ya era hora!—Leif se sonrojó y sonrió, no iba a negarlo.

—Sí, puede que sí

—Gracias a la diosa protectora, por fin hizo que este joven abriera su corazón, mi señora—dijo Arye lanzando una plegaria al cielo— ¿Cuál es el problema entonces? Estás enamorado y eso no es algo que muchos esperaban, ¿Qué problema hay que no te deja soñar con estar a su lado toda la eternidad?—preguntó el hombre de ojos ambarinos a su amigo— ¿te preocupa el estatus de ella y lo que diga el rey?

—Exactamente, vive fuera de la ciudadela y tú sabes lo que significa eso. Son campesinos, honrados y trabajadores, tanto como cualquiera de nosotros… pero mi padre no lo ve así, muy bien sabes que cree que la sangre real debe unirse con los dignos a cargar con ella, en otras palabras… él está analizando desde hace mucho quien debe ser la lemuriana que me dé un hijo digno de mi sangre. Alguien de la alta sociedad o alguna hija de sus amigos del consejo—Leif se colocó su armadura que le cubría solo el pecho y miró a su amigo con preocupación—un día de estos saldrá con que la boda ya está planeada… y sinceramente no sé qué hacer si eso llega a pasar… no quiero separarme de ella.

—Sí, lo sé... pero eso no significa nada mi joven príncipe, la vida es para vivirla y no sobrevivirla. Tu solo tienes que hacer dos cosas, dejar de poner cara de drama e ir hasta las afueras y preguntarle a esa joven que te robó el corazón si quiere ir contigo al festival de las estrellas. No soy nadie para decirle al príncipe de Lemuria que vaya contra las ordenes de el rey pero soy tu amigo y desde hace mucho.

—Eso lo sé pero…

—Tu solo sigue a tu corazón Leif, si llega un momento así tu solo has lo que tu corazón te diga—Leif soltó un suspiro pesado. Él no era un niño pero a veces la vida le ponía pruebas que lo hacían sentir como un niño pequeño.

—... creo que tienes razón pero aun así padre no la aceptará, lo conozco muy bien.

—Entonces vayan juntos pero a escondidas, creo que hasta es más romántico—Arye le guiñó el ojo al príncipe y este solo sonrió y rodó los ojos por la idea de Arye, que tampoco sonaba tan mal— ¡¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?! ¿Acaso no saben que escuchar a escondidas es de mala educación? —el príncipe también había escuchado un ruido pero prefirió que fuera Arye el que se encargara, porque era el dueño del lugar. Detrás de unos pilares salieron dos figuras altas de largas cabelleras y sonrisas traviesas.

—Calma un poco tu carácter, Arye. Si te sigues enojando de saldrán más arrugas, ancestro—un hombre alto de melena verde y otro de color azul cielo se acercaron a paso lento hacia los otros dos que parecían poco sorprendidos de verlos ahí. Ambos iban con armaduras parecidas a las de Leif y sus armas a un lado. Ambos parecían estar ahí por algo y no solo para estar averiguando la vida de ellos dos—solo vinimos a ver si estaban por aquí, entrenar un poco no hace mal a nadie y los otros están ocupados con otras cosas—el hombre de melena verde y ojos azueles los miró de forma retadora con sus espada en mano.

—No provoques a un guerrero "ancestro", Jibri. Casi nunca sabes que podrían hacer para responder a cosas como esas—dijo Arye con una sonrisa retadora.

—No es malo tener miedo, además tu eres el mayor aquí... ancestro. Un poco de movimiento ayudara a tu cuerpo—dijo el otro joven lemuriano de melena azul cielo y ojos rojos—forjamos estas espadas ayer y queremos ver que tan buenas están, ¿tomaría en consideración la petición descarada de este soldado, su alteza?

—Siempre te gusta lucirte, Isamu—el joven príncipe sacó su espada en un movimiento muy rápido y atacó a Isamu inesperadamente— ¡muévete más rápido!

—Y comenzamos de nuevo—dijo Arye viendo como Leif e Isamu iban de un lado al otro chocando espadas.

.

.

.

 _Como se dijo antes, existían doce guerreros muy valientes, fuertes, leales a su reino, a la corona y a nuestra diosa. Todos ellos en aquel entonces eran una generación muy prometedora, genios en cada una de sus áreas tal vez, jóvenes y con sed de gloria. El príncipe no formaba parte de esas filas, tampoco era el líder del grupo ni tampoco mandaba sobre ellos, más bien él solo era el aprendiz de su padre y a la vez aprendía de él sobre estrategias al estar siempre cerca y al ver cada movimiento del rey._

 _Era común verlos a todos ellos juntos cuidando grandes ocasiones pero a la vez eran ciudadanos comunes y corrientes, se la pasaban cerca de las afueras de la ciudad, algunos eran de orígenes "humildes", provenientes de varias partes del continente. Por ejemplo, Isamu y Masago provenían de las costas del Norte y del Oeste respectivamente o como Naut u Orie que venían de las montañas de cristal al Sur de la ciudad de Mu. Arye era de un pequeño pueblo en los campos, al noroeste de Mu. Phirum era un curandero, tal vez el mejor y venía de los pueblos de curanderos al otro lado del continente._

 _El príncipe Leif y los guerreros siempre estaban juntos, entrenaban juntos, patrullaban juntos, e incluso iban a las peleas juntos, pero, después de saber un poco más de Lemuria, puede que te preguntes, ¿Qué guerras? Si éramos conocidos por ser una raza pacifica… ¿en qué tipo de conflicto podríamos meternos?_

 _Si bien es cierto que Lemuria era un lugar pacifico, esa paz que teníamos no se lograba sola, lastimosamente habían sacrificios que hacer para que nosotros pudiéramos vivir en paz, no era siempre pero cada cierto tiempo, según las escrituras de nuestros sabios y guerreros, algunas peleas se llevaban a cabo en las costas más lejanas y de ahí no llegaban a cruzar, nunca ninguna guerra contra otros se libró en Lemuria; literalmente, Lemuria era un lugar sagrado._

 _Invasores, barbaros… nunca fueron nada para nosotros pero siempre se perdían vidas lemurianas en peleas sangrientas, todo eso era muy visible en los rostros de los 12 guerreros, cada uno tenía sus cicatrices en la cara y en el resto del cuerpo. Si no se perdieran vidas, si eso no pasara, entonces no sería una guerra, y aunque no quisiéramos, es inevitable perder una vida mientras se pelea por la paz… una de las lecciones que nos daba nuestra diosa era que la paz siempre trae un pago._

 _Volviendo a lo anterior, en verdad el rey era estricto con su hijo mayor y heredero, era lo más común que cualquier padre haría con un hijo descarrilado y también era muy común en nuestra monarquía que el rey vigilara todo lo que su heredero hacía, no guardias ni escoltas… el mismo rey era el que debía seguir cada paso del futuro rey hasta que tuviera la edad adulta. Nosotros no nos regíamos por la ley de que el primer nacido heredaba la corona, no, nosotros era el primer primogénito varón, no importara si era el hijo menor o el hijo del medio. Por suerte para el rey Zafar el primero fue varón._

 _La razón o razones por las que el rey Zafar era tan estricto con el príncipe Leif era porque los chismes corren rápido como el rio. Los romances dentro de la familia real no eran secreto, siempre eran públicos y los que juzgaban si sus futuros reyes serian buenos era el mismo pueblo. El príncipe había pecado de casanova más de una vez, había poseído a las lemurianas que quiso por unos cuantos años, tal vez lo común en guerreros que volvían de guerra o que querían aliviar sus cuerpos, por eso incluso los 12 guerreros estaban involucrados en esas "aventuras" y como todos eran relativamente jóvenes, el rey les exigía más y casi nunca los dejaba descansar. Por eso el rey era tan estricto con su hijo y sus 12 guerreros._

 _No sabría decir que cambió o cómo fue eso que cambió al príncipe de la noche a la mañana, él era muy impredecible la mayoría del tiempo, menos con su padre, pero de algo sí estoy seguro y que tal vez muchos lo estuvieron… el joven príncipe se enamoró, sí, se enamoró sinceramente de la joven lemuriana de corazón más grande de todos, era de origen humilde, más específicamente del poblado cercano a la ciudadela donde mayormente se cultivaban todo tipo de hortalizas y flores. Nada de eso impidió que sus caminos se hubieran cruzado hace muchos años durante un festival de las estrellas. Un primer baile y ambos sintieron que encontraron donde pertenecer._

.

.

.

Las mañanas en los campos aledaños a la ciudad eran frescas, el rocío marcaba la temporada donde el cielo se iluminaria y todos los astros serían tan brillantes que no cabría una estrella más en el cielo. Este evento pasaba una vez al año y en Lemuria era conocido como el festival de las estrellas. Se celebrara dentro de los territorios del rey, o sea en el castillo de cristal, en los jardines colgantes del rey pero eso no significaba que los demás no fueran a celebrar; en la ciudadela, en los pueblos aledaños y más allá se celebraban a su manera. La del rey era más formal y con personajes importantes de Lemuria, mientras que en los pueblos se bailaba, cantaban historias y observaban el cielo.

La única forma de celebrar el festival junto al rey y compañía era que alguien fuera invitado por algún miembro cercano a la familia real, dícese políticos, los 12 guerreros… o en su defecto, el mismo príncipe. Cualquiera podía asistir, solo necesitaba ser invitado.

—" _En esta tierra de libertad ¿Quién será capaz de venir por mí? Mis hijos escucharan el cómo cambie mis cadenas por libertad… oh, valiente guerreo, cruza el mar, regresa a mí y se mi Ghile Mear"_ —una joven lemuriana de rubia cabellera ondulada acomodaba la mesa del comedor de su humilde casa mientras cantaba historias que su padre solía cantar cuando era niña—" _tú serás mi Ghile Mear oh, por favor regresa mi Ghile Mear"._

—Estas un poco nostálgica hoy, hija—dijo una mujer entrando a la casa con algunas flores en las manos— ¿te sientes bien, Alier?

— _Máthair_ … me asustaste—dijo la joven tocándose el pecho—no es cierto, solo me gusta esa canción.

— ¿Una canción sobre añoranza de amor? Hija… estas creciendo rápido.

— _Máthair_ , no digas eso que _athair_ puede escucharte y ya sabes cómo es—dijo Alier antes de terminar de colocar las flores que había traído su madre en la mesa para quitarle las hojas—ya sabes cómo es… no quiero que empiece a imaginar cosas que no son.

—Tu padre está un poco loco pero aun sabe que su hija no es de ese tipo, ni tu ni Nala… sus hijas son buenas—dijo la mujer antes de darle un beso a su hija menor en la mejilla—sabes… desde hace un tiempo que te veo cambiada.

— ¿En qué sentido?

—… ¿Has conocido a alguien?

— ¿A alguien? ¿Cómo a quien, _mathair_? —preguntó la joven mientras colocaba las flores en agua. Su madre siempre era muy perceptible sobre cosas que les pasaban a ella y a su hermana.

—A algún futuro esposo tal vez.

— _¡Mathair!_

—No quiero que mis hijas queden sin esposo… tú y tu hermana son tercas para buscar esposo. Lo digo porque desde hace un tiempo te veo más radiante.

— ¿Radiante? _Mathair_ … estoy normal, hago lo mismo de siempre y no he conocido a nadie nuevo en mucho tiempo—la mujer soltó un suspiro pesado y miró el suelo—sé que nos quieres ver que tengamos una vida estable, no te preocupes… te prometo que no nos quedaremos solas, ya verás. Por ahora quiero disfrutar mi libertad antes de que mis cadenas me toquen.

—Y por eso mismo es que dudo que alguna se case algún día—Alier sonrió e hizo como que no sabría esa respuesta—creo que es mejor cambiar de tema, se acerca el festival y aún no está todo terminado. Ve a ver cómo va la decoración de los arcos en la plaza principal, no podremos bailar sin ellos. Asegúrate de que estén usando las flores…

—Blancas, sí madre—Alier se había sentado para seguir bordando algo en una tela blanca pero el pedido de su madre la interrumpió.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó mirando la tela.

—Nada, es solo algo que estoy bordando.

—… muy bien.

—Enseguida vuelvo, _mathair_ —la joven se acercó a su madre, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió en dirección a la plaza de su pequeño pueblo—y deja de pensar en cosas raras.

—Si no actuaras de manera extraña no tendría que pensar que algo te pasa.

—Muy bien, nos veremos en un rato.

Salió a paso firme en dirección a la plaza más cercana donde se encontraban varios organizando todo lo que necesitaban para celebrar el festival. De todos los pueblos cercanos, ahí en Athenry, era el lugar donde más lemurianos llegaban a celebrar esa noche. El trabajo de las flores corría por parte de su familia así que debía vigilar que todos estuvieran haciendo su parte, no era difícil vigilar pero prefería estar afuera más tiempo del que debía y así contemplar más las bellezas de Lemuria.

Al estar cerca de la plaza divisó a varias lemurianas organizando y colocando flores en los arcos. Lo estaban haciendo bien pero su padre era muy desconfiado y más aún que estaba enfermo y que se había esforzado muchos meses en cuidar las flores que estaban siendo usadas.

Apenas puso un pie en la plaza, una lemuriana joven de cabellos verdes azulados y ojos azules le sonrió y la saludó con la mano. Alier se acercó hasta ella que estaba trabajando con uno de los arcos.

— ¿Cómo va todo por aquí? —dijo Alier al llegar a la plaza y ver el arco de flores blancas casi completo, ya habían tres más listos y puestos en su lugar—veo que no han tenido problema con nada, me alegro.

—Todo va bien, Alier—dijo la joven que se levantó del suelo al ver llegar a la rubia—fue buena idea poner los "destellos de sol" en algunos lugares del arco—Alier vio las pequeñas flores amarillas en el arco que estaba preparando su amiga—ya solo faltan unos seis y todo estará listo para el festival.

— ¿Alguien te invitó? —preguntó Alier con curiosidad.

—Sí… pero le dije que no… tu sabes que me gusta divertirme aquí en Athenry… ¿y tú?

—No pero estoy bien así—Alier quiso cambiar de tema rápidamente para que su amiga no siguiera preguntando—las flores amarillas hacen ver más iluminado todo, ¿no crees, Shira?

—Tú conoces más de eso que yo, a mí solo pregúntame de poesía. Y ahora que estás hablando de iluminar... —la joven de cabellera verde azulada miró a su amiga de reojo—alguien pasó por acá y dijo que quería hablar contigo, yo como tu mejor amiga tuve que decirle que yo te avisaría… está en el jardín de Elysyaum.

— ¿Alguien? ¿A verme?... —preguntó la joven con asombro y extrañez—que extraño, ¿Quién es?

—Ya lo veras, así que mejor vete que me estas distrayendo de terminar este arco, luego la señora Safira se molesta conmigo… contigo no porque es tu madre—ambas rieron y Alier solo hizo lo que Shira dijo—y otra cosa… cualquier parecido con que tuve que ver con algo, en realidad no pero sí a la vez.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada, solo ve.

Alier dio media vuelta y se fue de la plaza dejando a su amiga y a las otras terminar con calma, por alguna razón iba caminando hacia el lugar con una sonrisa que quería y no quería mostrar. Puede que tuviera una sospecha de quien era la persona que la estaba esperando.

Al llegar a las afueras de Athenry, a lo lejos había un pequeño lugar compuesto de varios pilares de piedra blanca, o hasta donde se alcanzaba ver ahora. Estos formaban un circulo no tan grande, la naturaleza ya había comenzado a subir por estos pilares llenándolos de verde y de muchas flores de colores, algunas llegaban a bajar formando como cortinas de que caían en cascada por todo el circulo lo cual hacia un poco difícil ver que había adentro, solo se veía si se acercaban lo suficiente.

Era un pequeño espacio de paraíso privado para ella… era un lugar especial, porque fue ahí donde lo vio por primera vez hace muchos años atrás.

—Hola… ¿hay algún misterioso visitante por aquí? —preguntó la joven al viento—sal misterioso visitante, déjate ver. Aquí estoy, ¿para qué puedo servirte? ¿para qué me necesitas? —Alier daba vueltas en todo el centro del jardín buscando a alguien y tal vez una respuesta pero nadie habló—… repito, misterioso visitante… ¿para qué me necesitas?

—Necesito verte para poder despertar cada mañana sabiendo que hay esperanza en vivir una vida como la mía, te necesito para respirar en paz cada vez que algo mueve mi tranquilidad, necesito ver tu rostro para no soñar con guerras ni sangre porque así sé que debo pelear por ver tu sonrisa, necesito ver tus ojos que son como las estrellas gemelas en el cielo… porque tú eres mi norte y no quisiera jamás perder mi norte—Alier se dio media vuelta al terminar de escuchar esas palabras. Lo primero que sintió al voltear fue metal frío, dorado y brillante, pegado a su pequeño cuerpo y al levantar su rostro, la sonrisa del príncipe Leif.

—… su majestad—Leif tomó el rostro de Alier entre sus manos y le dio un beso en la frente con delicadeza. Leif rió, eso era algo que no había podido cambiar en ella, el que lo siguiera tratando como un monarca y no como un hombre común y corriente—usted siempre dice esas cosas hermosas sobre mí… no las merezco.

—Las digo porque expresan lo que en verdad siento y lo que significas para mí—Leif acercó el rostro de la joven y la besó suavemente y ella lo se devolvía lentamente hasta que lo separó de golpe—… ¿ah?

—No, majestad… ¿Qué tal si alguien nos ve? No… es muy arriesgado que haga estas cosas aquí, no quiero dañar su imagen.

—… creo que sería un poco tarde pero no me importaría que nos vieran, además creo que medía ciudad y sus pueblos aledaños saben lo que siento por ti—Leif la rodeó con sus brazos y la acercó a él—mis padres deben ser los únicos ingenuos… al menos _athair,_ porque _mathair_ es muy perceptiva con estas cosas—Alier no dijo nada y se soltó del abrazo del príncipe.

— ¿A qué ha venido, su majestad? Ya es tarde y pronto oscurecerá… ¿no debería estar en el palacio? —le dio la espalda tratando de esconder su sonrojo de Leif—no es muy bien visto que usted ande por aquí y más aún si el rey se entera… lo castigaría.

—No me importa eso, puede castigarme las veces que quiera pero eso no impedirá que yo venga a verte las veces que pueda. Si estoy contigo no le temo a nada—Leif se asomó en el pilar en el cual Alier se escondía, parecía que Leif quería jugar con ella y Alier solo parecía provocarlo más juguetonamente mientras caminaba a paso sereno por todo el lugar—te he extrañado mucho, lamento no poder haber venido este tiempo.

—Descuide, no es un deber venir a verme todos los días.

—Pero igualmente… te he extrañado mucho—Leif tomó la mano de la joven para que dejara de caminar.

—… y yo a usted—las palabras de Alier hicieron sentir mejor a Leif.

—Pero no vine solo para ver tus hermosos ojos o tu sonrisa, mi propósito aquí es otro… y es muy importante—Leif acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja de Alier y ella solo se sonrojo con sus palabras pero a la vez escondía su curiosidad—vine porque es de suma importancia que vengas conmigo al festival de las estrellas, quiero que vengas conmigo—la joven abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— ¿En los jardines colgantes del palacio de cristal? —Leif sintió con una sonrisa enorme—perdóneme el atrevimiento pero… ¿se golpeó la cabeza? No, no puedo ir allá incluso si usted me invita, no, no puedo… el rey no me aceptaría ahí, yo solo soy una humilde campesina de Athenry… y usted el futuro rey de Lemuria… es imposible que yo sea digna de ir al palacio de cristal.

—Eso lo entiendo muy bien y puede que todo lo que dijiste sea cierto… pero es que no te pregunté, yo dije "quiero que vengas conmigo" no dije, "¿te gustaría ir conmigo?" hay una diferencia grande y yo no vine esperando un no, yo solo vine a avisarte que vendré por ti en dos días para ir al palacio y pasar el festival ahí… parte del festival en realidad, luego podríamos volver a Athenry, el festival es mejor aquí que con la gente aburrida de la fiesta del palacio.

—No sé…

—Te quiero a mi lado hoy y por el resto de nuestras largas vidas… ven conmigo.

— ¿Esta seguro? Deben haber más lemurianas que desean ir con usted, todas más hermosas y de mejor familia que yo y muchos hablaran y…

—Pues que hablan lo que quieran, no me importa. Tu vendrás conmigo—el joven tomó la mano de Alier con delicadeza. Ella observó la mano de Leif, llena de cicatrices, historias de peleas y guerra, raspones, en cambio las de ella eran muy "limpias" en el sentido de que solo habían visto trabajos de hogar, nada parecido a una pelea y aun así no poseía cicatriz alguna—y es mi última palabra en este asunto.

—… —Alier miró su mano y en uno de sus dedos ahora había un anillo que parecía de oro— ¿y esto?

—Lo hice ayer, para ti… como un anillo de promesa—la joven sonrió y asintió con las mejillas teñidas de un rosa suave al ver el anillo una vez más.

—Muy bien, iré con usted… pero me tiene que prometer algo.

—Lo que quieras.

—No me deje sola, por favor. No quiero estar sin usted a mi lado… yo no pertenezco a ese lugar y si usted se va de mi lado… entonces no me sentiré bien ahí… solo eso le pido, por favor.

—Como desees.

Leif no entendía a veces las condiciones de Alier, no se las negaba, en realidad ella casi nunca le pedía algo, era feliz con tener solo lo necesario para vivir y nada lo conseguía por Leif, de igual manera eso no significaba que él no fuera a hacer lo que fuese por ella.

Siempre se quedaban ahí una hora o dos, dependiendo de lo que tuvieran que hacer ambos. Se quedaban sentados entre las miles de flores que habías, solo mirándose a los ojos como si nada existiera en el universo y hablando de lo que fuera, en realidad no importaba.

—Eres lo más hermoso de mi mundo—dijo Leif mientras ella acariciaba su rostro, a la vez que él descansaba su cabeza en las piernas de Alier—se siente bien estar así, quedarse en este paraíso para siempre.

—Sí… sería un sueño—el joven rió y se imaginó como sería una vida así junto a ella.

—Te amo—Alier sonrió y acercó su rostro al de él para darle un beso corto en los labios—voy a decírtelo más seguido.

—Muy gracioso—dijo la chica con ironía—me tengo que ir, tengo cosas que hacer y se está haciendo tarde, mi madre debe estar preocupada por mí y…

—No, quédate, la señora Safira estará bien… lo que no sepa nadie se lo contara—Alier terminó de levantarse del suelo dejando a Leif aun acostado.

—No puedo, tengo que atender mis deberes, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y usted también tiene deberes que atender, así que muévase y vaya al castillo.

—Muy bien, muy bien, pero nos vemos en dos días—Leif la tomó desprevenida, le dio un beso en los labios de despedida y se fue corriendo— ¡Nos vemos! ¡Te amo! —se fue corriendo muy rápido, tanto que no le dio tiempo a Alier de reclamarle sus indiscretas palabras.

—Parece un niño.

En verdad Leif tenía deberes urgentes que atender pero quería pasar más tiempo con ella. En pocos segundos se acordó de que debía atender un consejo de guerra con su padre y los 12 guerreros, en ese momento se preguntó ¿qué era más importante? Lemuria o Alier… lo cual fue difícil de decidir pero Lemuria era su futura responsabilidad. No sabía a ciencia cierta de que quería hablar su padre, tenía una sospecha pero mientras se encaminaba hacia la ciudad el cielo iba cambiando de tonos. Algún día le presentaría a su amada, debía hacerlo, su madre no se molestaría pero su padre… tenía sus dudas de como reaccionaria.

Al llegar a la ciudadela el cielo había comenzado a teñirse de tonos morados y tonos de naranja. Al entrar al castillo a paso firme, varios lo reverenciaron, lo cual lo hacía sentir un poco fuera de lugar. El cielo estaba a punto de oscurecerse… entonces la reunión comenzaría. Era importante, según su padre, más aun si estarían todos ellos ahí.

— ¿Estás listo, Leif? —Arye salió de una habitación que estaba en el pasillo por el cual caminaba Leif. Iba con su camisa sin mangas de color negro, su distintiva tela color amarillo que pasaba por su hombro izquierdo y su espada a un costado, la cual no le gustaba mucho usar porque prefería usar otro tipo de armas o técnicas—pensé que llegarías tarde.

—Pensaste mal—dijo con mucha seriedad mientras ambos caminaban con paso firme y altivo hacia donde estaba la sala de reuniones—díganme, ¿están listos ustedes? —varias voces contestaron afirmativamente al mismo tiempo.

Los demás hombres, los 11, habían salido de otros cuartos que estaban en ese pasillo, cada uno con sus vestimentas reglamentarias, sus armas, pasos firmes y miradas severas. Todos, incluido Leif, iban con sus respectivas armaduras puestas, las cuales cubrían solo los antebrazos y de la rodilla para abajo, excepto el príncipe, a este le cubría también parte del pecho.

— ¿De qué crees que quiere hablar el rey, Leif? —preguntó un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

—No sé, Iachimo—dijo Leif mientras todos seguían caminando—siempre es muy misterioso con estas reuniones.

—Nos mandó a llamar a todos, debe ser sobre aquel asunto—dijo un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes—no quiero ser pesimista, pero me lo veía venir… lo ignoramos mucho.

—Puede que Orie tenga razón, su majestad—dijo otro de cabellos verde claro y ojos ambarinos—no veo que otra pueda ser.

—Puede que Orie y Gamon tengan razón, Leif—dijo Arye que aun iba caminando a un lado del príncipe—sea lo que sea que nos diga, debemos estar preparados.

—Creo que todos tienen razón, es sobre aquel asunto—dijo el príncipe sin titubear, ya lo tenía muy en claro—lo sé porque nos reuniremos en el salón del cristal, solo nos reunimos ahí para tratar cosas serias, ¿no?... para que nuestra diosa este presente.

.

.

.

 _El salón del cristal era una habitación donde se hallaba la fuente de vida de todos nosotros. Su poder daba vida a Lemuria y a los lemurianos, era lo más cercano que teníamos todos a nuestra diosa, no se manifestaba físicamente pero estaba ahí, se podía sentir su amor hacia todos, se podía sentir algo tan grande y magnifico que es imposible describirlo, pero era algo que todos podían percibir ya sea en ese salón o en toda Lemuria._

 _En el salón de paredes blancas se encontraba una mesa que rodeaba el cristal, en el centro estaba como siempre, brillante, blanco y puro. En la silla principal se sentaba el rey a escuchar las mediaciones de sus guerreros. El rey era un hombre de edad, no tan avanzada pero ya se le empezaba a notar el paso del tiempo en su rostro. Tenía cabello largo, azul muy claro, ojos tan azules como el cielo, era muy alto y con un semblante serio la mayoría del tiempo y más aún dentro de ese salón._

 _El único capaz de "comunicarse" con la diosa siempre era el rey, él era el que realizaba siempre esa conexión con la diosa y nos comunicaba a todos los deseos de ella o algún consejo que nos diera. Muy poco ella se manifestaba pero cuando lo hacía siempre nos ayudaba y calmaba._

 _Se sabía por muchos que cuando las reuniones se llevaban ahí adentro, en el salón que resguardaba el cristal, era porque se trataba un asunto muy grave que requería algún consejo de parte de ella, de algún consejo sabio para ayudarnos. No era tampoco secreto para nadie que desde hacía dos años, en aquel entonces, las relaciones con el continente hermano, Atlantis, venían siendo muy malas y sin motivo alguno._

 _Las únicas noticias que siempre llegaban de la ciudad principal, Atlántida, eran todas cargadas de odio, envidia y signos de desdicha._

.

.

.

— ¡Cálmate, Esai! Alterándonos de esa manera jamás resolveremos esto—dijo Arye tratando de calmar al sujeto de rojos cabellos—esta no es forma de actuar, aquí todos hemos estado en suficientes batallas como para saber que hay que hacer pero nuestra diosa nos dijo que nos calmáramos. Nuestros cuerpos llevan las marcas de guerra, nuestros rostros… por una vez en tantos años de pelear, yo me sentía tranquilo—todos miraron a Arye mientras peleaba su punto de vista con respecto a todos.

—Esto es algo que jamás debimos permitir, Arye. Tu estuviste en descuerdo con responder las amenazas de los atlantes tan solo porque no quieres pelear más y ahora se creen que pueden tratarnos como escorias las veces que quieran—dijo Esai con un tono de voz lleno de rencor—no creas que no sé nada Arye, no he peleado la misma cantidad de veces que tú pero si he visto lo suficiente y he defendido mi hogar con todo lo que he tenido desde hace años, esta cicatriz que recorre mi cara lo prueba. Todos nosotros hemos peleado por Lemuria y haber dejado que ellos pensaran que podían amenazarnos fue un error muy grande.

—Esai tiene razón, Arye. Nosotros, como pueblo, jamás le hemos hecho algo para que los atlantes nos amenacen, siempre hemos mantenido relaciones buenas con el rey Dalianus y la reina Asma porque muy bien saben ustedes, ellos son iguales a nosotros en muchos aspectos y entre ellos lo que tiene que ver con armas—dijo Naut mientras apretaba su arco con fuerzas—ante las calamidades como estas el rey Zafar siempre se ha mantenido neutral porque las relaciones con ellos eran frágiles… pero están llegando a un punto donde se están metiendo con nuestra gente, nuestra forma de vida, nuestras costumbres como pueblo y eso es algo que no se debe permitir.

—Sí, eso es muy cierto, Naut—dijo Arye al joven de cabello negro y mirada plateada—pero también recuerda que el mantenernos neutrales es lo que ha logrado que nosotros nos mantengamos como pueblo y el rey Zafar muy bien sabe qué es lo correcto para toda su gente, y si nunca ha considerado levantar nuestras armas contra Atlantis y su rey es porque jamás ha tenido la necesidad de hacerlo ni para considerarlo una opción fiable para resolver nuestros problemas con ellos a pesar de todo lo que digan de nuestra gente.

—Eso es cierto, Arye, pero ¿debo recordarte la misteriosa desaparición de los pescadores de Inishla? —dijo Isamu luego de que Arye terminara de hablar—20 de nuestros mejores pescadores desparecieron sin dejar rastro. También te recuerdo que ni Gamon, ni Jibri, ni Phirum pudieron rastrear nada en el mar y eso que el agua es su elemento.

—Y por falta de pruebas no hicimos nada a pesar de que sabemos que su mayor poder está en el mar—dijo Jibri afirmando el punto de Isamu—fue imposible saber que les pasó y todo quedó ahí, en las sombras.

—En eso tienen razón Isamu y Jibri—dijo Ruslan apoyando a sus camaradas—fui a las costas más cercanas a Inishla a investigar ciertas irregularidades con la pesca de esa zona, los habitantes venían quejándose desde hace un tiempo. Al llegar descubrí que la pesca había disminuido sus volúmenes a menos de la mitad desde hace exactamente dos años y más de la mitad de lo que lograban sacar al día se dañaba enseguida, como si al sacarlos solo se pudrieran o se enfermaban. Las costas de Caled, Morial, Sivelmin y Loes están en igual situación según los informes de Arek, Masago, Esai y Naut—dijo Phirum, el curandero, considerado un prodigio en el grupo junto con Ruslan—los poblados cercanos se están muriendo de hambre, vivían de la pesca y ahora "algo" se los está quitando.

—Como guardián de las costas de Morial, mi rey—dijo Arek para llamar la atención de todos—usted ha de considerar que este fenómeno se expandirá a todos lados, llegara un momento en que no solo nos perjudiquen por el mar, los más débiles están cayendo poco a poco y lo sé porque estuve con Phirum hace poco en Caled porque varios pequeños enfermaron. Somos longevos mi señor, pero no eternos, hay ciertas enfermedades que están surgiendo poco a poco en los pueblos del este y ni Phirum, el mejor curandero que tenemos, ha podido encontrar una cura o al menos la forma de evitar que esto avance.

—Arek tiene razón, mi señor—dijo Phirum mientras miraba al rey directamente a los ojos—enfermedades del mar, mi señor. La locura se apodera de los pescadores, los niños están muriendo a paso lento y las vidas de los lemurianos de esa zona parecen acortarse, mi rey. A este paso los pueblos de las costas serán exterminados.

Todos los guerreros, incluyendo al príncipe Leif, se quedaron esperando una respuesta del rey Zafar. Los consejos de guerra eran así, cada uno exponía su punto de vista, daba los informes y contaban detalles de la situación en las zonas a las que eran asignados para cuidar. Muchas cosas estaban pasando desde hace muy poco, iban empeorando y el rey no había ordenado hacer nada.

El rey Zafar miraba el cristal detenidamente, por varios siglos había gobernado Lemuria con sabiduría, su padre, el antiguo rey, había muerto en batalla hace ya tanto tiempo que no muchos se acordarían de él, no algunas generaciones al menos. Había sido hijo único y su madre, la antigua reina, había muerto hace ya unos 2000 años atrás. Desde joven había tenido que tomar decisiones difíciles con respecto a su reino y esta no sería una excepción.

—Seguiremos igual, sigan investigando sobre las enfermedades y encuentren una cura, no quiero que ninguno actúe contra los talentes sin una orden directa de mí. Luego del festival nos reuniremos nuevamente, cada uno debe traerme alguna solución pacifica que nos pueda ayudar, yo consultare con nuestra diosa lo más que pueda… ha estado distante desde hace un tiempo. No quiero más guerras, quiero que nuestra gente esté en paz—el rey se levantó de su silla y se fue hasta el enorme balcón que tenía esa cámara, desde ahí, que era un lugar muy alto, se lograba ver bastante extensión de su reino—Ellos podrán querer destruirnos lentamente pero aún no sabemos si son ellos o no, no atacaremos sin pruebas concretas… hay que ser justos siempre. Hasta ese día aquí o se hablaran más de ataques, estrategias de pelea o guerra… pueden retirarse.

—A sus órdenes, majestad—exclamaron todos mientras se arrodillaban ante su rey.

Todos se levantaron al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a salir de la habitación a paso rápido. No decían nada, pero apenas salieran ya se arreglarían entre ellos.

—Leif… —el joven príncipe se detuvo al escuchar a su padre llamarlo. Esperó a que todos salieran, el último en salir fue Arye que le dio una mirada llena de preocupación pero Leif le hizo señas de que se fuera. Al cerrarse la puerta, el rey volvió a hablar—hijo… pensé que darías tu opinión sobre este asunto pero ni hablaste. Debo recordarte que siempre debes opinar en los consejos, demostrarle a ellos que si llego a faltar entonces que tú serás un buen rey que los dirigirá hacia la victoria siempre y a perpetuar la paz en Lemuria.

—Sí _athair_ , lo sé.

— ¿Y sabes que más necesita un buen rey, Leif?

—No, ¿Qué cosa, _athair_? —Leif presentía saber a dónde terminaría la charla con su padre.

—Una buena reina a su lado—ambos seguían con las miradas fijas y Leif no dijo nada, sabía que si decía algo en ese momento entones la reacción de su padre sería mala—no me hago joven, Leif, algún día Lemuria estará en tus manos y en las de tu esposa, ambos deberán llevar nuestro hogar y a nuestra gente por buen camino.

— ¿Y qué me estas queriendo decir, _athair_? ¿Estas queriendo decir que no sabré elegir a la futura reina? Que soy tan incompetente ante tus ojos hasta para eso.

—Me has dado muchos motivos para pensar así, Leif. El festival es en dos días, es el día perfecto para que tú y la hija de Ziya comiencen a conocerse más a profundidad.

— ¿Quieres que me case con Luriel? —preguntó el joven príncipe sin expresión de alteración alguna.

—Sería la reina perfecta para Lemuria, su _mathair_ la ha educado ella y a su hermana desde pequeñas para ser unas damas. Es de buena familia, inteligente, tiene conocimientos de varias áreas, nuestra gente la ama… sería la reina ideal para ti, tal vez ella te ayude a ir en buen camino.

—… claro, así como cuando el abuelo escogió a mi madre para que fuera tu reina—dijo Leif aun tratando de controlarse—no sabía que alguien había decidido por ti.

—Yo ya amaba a tu madre, la decisión de casarnos fue nuestra y tu abuelo solo nos dio su bendición y al de nuestra diosa, su permiso jamás fue clave en nuestra unión. Tu madre es y sigue siendo el amor de mi vida, la luz de mi existencia… no te atrevas nunca más a decir que nuestra unión fue por decisión de tu abuelo porque muy bien sabes que no es así.

— ¿Y por qué yo no puedo hacer lo mismo que tú? ¿Por qué no puedo elegir a mi reina?

—Porque yo no fui como tú, Leif—esas frías palabras habían herido al joven—Luriel está en los jardines del sur con Atta… ve y comienza a pasar tiempo con ella, sé que es tarde pero deberías comenzar desde ahora, espero verlos en el festival de las estrellas… juntos.

El rey se retiró del salón y dejó a su hijo solo con el cristal y sus pensamientos alborotados, no había sido capaz de responderle a su padre. Había cometido errores, mucho errores, a lo largo de corta vida y fueron cosas que su padre jamás le iba a perdonar, por eso jamás lo dejaba decidir nada tan importante. Entendía que era su culpa, sus errores, pero ya era tarde para remediar sus actos tontos e inmaduros.

No quiso seguir pensando más en eso, se volvería loco si seguía pensando. Salió del lugar, no sin antes mirar el cristal como buscando ayuda, y se fue por el mismo camino que todos los demás y a la vez no podía dejar de pensar en Alier, incluso estaba enterado de que su padre lo mantenía muy vigilado dentro del castillo de cristal y por eso decidió dirigirse a los jardines para ahorrarse problemas con su padre.

Mientras iba en camino a su destino, no dejaba de pensar en la rubia que le había robado el corazón, estaba muy enamorado y el solo pensar que su padre lo podría obligar a casarse con otra lo desesperaba. Cuando la conoció fue un flechazo, amor a primera vista. Un día de primavera durante los festivales de las flores que normalmente se hacían solo afuera de la ciudadela. Solo bastó un baile para ambos sentir el corazón latir con fuerza y perderse en su dulce mirada.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillo también pensaba en alguna estrategia pacifica para resolver los problemas con el continente hermano. Sabía que se estaba acercando a los jardines, un olor característico le llegó, era un aroma característico de las flores que tenían ahí y ese lugar contenía muchas más que en los otros jardines ya que ese era el más grande de todos. Normalmente era Atta, su hermana menor, la que se la pasaba ahí con las flores, leyendo o cuidándolas. Muy poco recibía visitas cuando estaba en el jardín, la joven prefería ir ahí para estar sola en realidad.

Cruzó un corto pasillo hasta que entró en un pequeño túnel de paredes de cristal que conducía directo al jardín, no había terminado de llegar cuando escuchó las primeras risas de su hermanita, sintió que sus problemas se iban al escucharla reír.

Su hermana menor también era la luz de sus ojos, la amaba mucho, eran inseparables prácticamente y ambos sabían todo el uno del otro, no tenían secretos guardados y siempre la protegía de todo y de todos. Nunca había tenido que entrarse a golpes por ella, fueron my pocas esas veces pero cuando pasaban era como si perdiera la cordura, como si al sentir que se la quitaban se volvería loco. Nadie se atrevía a mirarla y no porque el rey vigilara a su hija como si fuera una figura de cristal, no, más bien era que nadie se atrevía a enfrentar la mirada de Leif.

— ¡Atta! —Leif gritó el nombre de su hermana apenas entró al jardín. Varias flores caían en cascada en todo el jardín y justo en el centro del lugar había una fuente grande, tanto que se podía incluso nadar en ella— ¿Qué haces, hermanita?... _athair_ te ha dicho que no hagas eso, que no es de damas.

— ¡No me importa lo que diga _athair_! —Atta pateó el agua mientras reía, parecía divertirse bastante estando ahí—es solo un juego de niños, no le veo nada de malo a jugar con el agua.

Atta tenía largos cabellos ondulados que caía en cascada por su espalda, era de color platinado al igual que los de Leif, solo que ella poseía unos ojos tan azules como el cielo al igual que los del rey mientras que Leif los tenía lila, como la reina.

—Debes salir ya, te puedes enfermar y el festival se acerca—Leif se acercó a la fuente pero no quería mojarse, estiró su brazo para intentar sacar a su hermana de ahí pero la joven era terca y traviesa.

Atta lo miró con fastidio y tomó su mano obligatoriamente… siempre le hacia caso a su hermano mayor.

—No puedo creer que aun caigas, hermano—dijo la joven con una sonrisa juguetona.

— ¿Ah?... —Leif no le dio tiempo de decir nada más porque al instante sintió que alguien lo empujó haciéndolo caer en el agua de la fuente.

— ¡Volviste a caer, Leif! —el príncipe había caído en la fuente, estaba todo mojado, levantó su mirada solo para encontrar a Atta reír y escuchar otra risa que venía desde sus espaldas. Al darse vuelta se encontró con la dueña de esa otra risa, tenía una sonrisa dulce y divertida a lo largo de su hermoso rostro, una larga cabellera lisa y de color rosa—lo siento Leif, pero ya conoces a Atta y no me pude resistir.

—Luriel… ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ayudar a Atta en sus juegos? —la joven le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a salir del agua.

—Igualmente yo caí en su broma—Leif se dio cuenta de que Luriel tenía su ropa y cabello mojados. Su blanco vestido se marcaba en toda su esbelta figura haciendo que el príncipe se sonrojara al darse cuenta.

—Yo me voy a mi habitación, iré a secarme… no hagan nada malo mientras no estoy—Atta salió del agua, descalza y como si nada apusiera interrumpir su camino—nos vemos mañana, Luriel.

—Adiós Atta.

—No deberías distraerte, Luriel.

— ¿Ah?... —el príncipe le dio un tirón a la joven, haciéndola caer en el agua junto con él—nos conocemos desde hace mucho, puedo tener este tipo de venganzas contigo.

—Eres cruel—Luriel tenía todo el cabello en la cara, estaba de rodillas dentro de la fuente junto con Leif—pero me lo merecía.

—Sí… —Leif miró los hermosos ojos color rubí de Luriel. La conocía desde que eran niños, su padre y el rey eran amigos desde jóvenes y por ende ellos se conocían desde una edad muy pequeña— ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? ¿no deberías estar en tu casa?

—Mi padre vino a ver al rey, me dijo que viniera… nos quedaremos en los cuartos de huéspedes hasta mañana temprano—ambos se sentaron en el borde de la fuente, aun con los pies metidos en el agua—que hermosa se ve la luna desde aquí.

— Sí… —ambos se quedaron viendo el enorme astro que se vislumbraba perfectamente por el techo de cristal— ¿vas a venir al festival?

—Sí, como siempre… mi padre no me dejaría faltar.

— ¿Ya te invitaron? —preguntó el joven con curiosidad.

—No pero ya alguien invitó a mi hermana—dijo la joven como tristeza—no sé, tal vez nadie me invite... igual está bien, acompañada o no el festiva siempre es el mismo.

— ¿Quién invitó a Azul?

—No sé, solo me dijo que ya la habían invitado… ¿y tú? ¿Ya invitaste a alguien? —Leif miró de reojo a la chica y esta lo miraba como sonrojada. No quería hablar de eso porque no se sentía bien.

—No… no he invitado a nadie—Leif sintió esa presencia que a veces percibía dentro del palacio, una que parecía vigilarlo constantemente—¿quieres venir conmigo? Digo… solo si quieres… como amigos.

— ¿En verdad?... pensé que invitarías a alguien más y…

—No, no pensaba ir con nadie en realidad… tenía planeado después irme a Athenry para celebrar allá—Leif tomó la mano de la joven con delicadeza— ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres?

—… sí, me gustaría ir contigo—Luriel se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla con mucha delicadeza—nos vemos en dos días entonces.

—Sí… —sin Leif esperarlo la joven unió sus labios con los de él por unos segundos.

—Nos vemos.

Leif la miró irse por el túnel de cristal, él solo pudo quedarse ahí viendo el agua de la fuente, tratando de pensar que hacer… tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y ahora eso se le sumaba el problema de cómo hacer para irse sin que nadie lo viera salir de la fiesta en el palacio. Se sintió mal por dejar que Luriel lo besara porque siempre ese juraba que él era de Alier y de nadie más.

—Diosa mía… ¿Qué hago? Sé que es una petición muy tonta e infantil… pero necesito ayuda—de la nada sintió una presión en el pecho, era un sentimiento extraño—… tengo miedo… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué tengo miedo? —Leif miró sus manos y estas temblaban— ¿Qué me pasa?... diosa mía… ¿a qué le debo temer? Dime, ¿pasa algo?... o… ¿algo pasará?

.

.

.

 _La vida siempre está llena de sorpresas, las nuestras no eran sorpresas constantes, jamás lo fueron. Vivíamos en una monotonía tan grande que la sola ruptura de lo normal nos descontrolaba. El futuro es impredecible y siempre aprendemos que viene con cambios… otra de las lecciones e nuestra diosa… mirar el futuro con una mano en la espada y la otra en el corazón…_

 _El festival se celebraría ese año… sí, como siempre… pero lo que ninguno sabía o se esperaba era que el festival fuera a ser el más sangriento que jamás vivimos._

 ** _Continuará._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Hola, buenos días, buenas tardes o buenas noches a ustedes. Aquí les traigo un mini proyecto, no sé si será de dos o tres capítulos, que espero actualizar rápido y sería como un regalo de navidad y de año nuevo adelantado. Tuve esta idea, fue más como una epifanía en realidad, pero la tuve en un momento que no se cómo explicar pero solo surgió. Como verán se trata de Lemuria, el continente, aquí lo que quiero plantear es una historia que puede decirnos el por qué esta raza esta con Athena, como fue que lograron sobrevivir, el por qué la ayudan y sé que muchos saldrán con que no era Lemuria sino Mu, lo sé, solo que Lemuria me servía más para lo que planeo hacer. Tal vez no sea la idea más original de todas pero quería escribirla y espero que sea de su agrado._**

 ** _Poco a poco iré subiendo en mi deviantart los dibujos de los personajes de la historia, ya que todos son OC entonces puede que tarde pero los tendrán, de los 12 guerreros, los monarcas y otros más, pueden ver la info de mi deviantart en mi perfil. Algunos datos curiosos aquí son:_**

 ** _—Mathair y athair son palabras en gaélico que significan madre y padre, estaré usando algunas palabras en este idioma para hacer ver que tal vez ellos tenían un dialecto antiguo… por algo que leí también me sirve._**

 ** _—Los doce guerreros sí representan a las doce constelaciones del zodiaco solo que aquí no se nombran de esa manera, ellos son representados por estrellas que son de esas constelaciones, en el próximo capi lo verán._**

 ** _—Esta historia transcurre unos 14.000 años A.C. lo que significa, como dijo una amiga, serían como los fundadores de la raza en la serie… desde mi punto de vista._**

 ** _Creo que sería todo por ahora, espero que les guste, que dejen su opinión y si tienen otra pregunta solo déjenla, les deseo una feliz navidad y espero que este regalito les guste 33_**

 ** _Althea de Leo._**


End file.
